Enemiga natural de los Weasley
by lorenina
Summary: Hermione está borracha de vozka que no de ron y odia a los Weasleys por culpa de Ron y por eso no bebe ron . Pero entre todos, hay uno que es el peor: Bill Weasley. LEMON HermionexBill


- Oh, Ron… ¡maldito Ron!- la voz de Hermione, cascada por su borrachera y sus ganas de llorar, salió de sus labios en un susurro furioso.

Tenía en sus manos un vaso de vozka, debía ser el tercero, y se había apropiadola botella de vozka y no de ron, porque el ron le recordaba a Ron y ella se sentía traicionada y dolida. Porque aunque a veces fuera atento y considerado, muchas veces se quejaba, era caprichoso y testarudo.

Y no le tenía ni respeto ni consideración ni nada parecido.

Y se sentía muy mal, porque lo único que había hecho ella, en vez de cantarle las cuarenta, había sido refugiarse en un rincón oscuro de la Madriguera, mientras todo a su alrededor era una fiesta continua por una boda que nada tenía que ver con ella. Y así, todos los Weasley pasaron a ser su enemigo natural.

Porque Ron era el hermano pequeño del novio y no de ella. Porque la novia solo la había visto durante su cuarto curso, y sinceramente, no le caía muy bien. Y todo el mundo estaba contento, menos ella, porque Ron, el maldito de Ron, le había hecho daño.

¡Joder! Ni si quiera estaban saliendo y él ya se sentía su dueño. Y después de discutir, ella se había agarrado a la botella y se había marchado, mientras con el ceño fruncido, iba criticando a cada uno de los Weasley. A Ginny porque, aunque siendo su amiga, prefería seguir de fiesta y no se había percatado de su estado (claro que también Hermione se había escondido muy bien), a los gemelos Weasley porque solo se fijaban en ella como la "aguafiestas". ¡Joder! Que también era persona, que era una chica, y para qué fingir que los dos gemelos tenían su aquel rebelde tan atractivo y deseable. ¡Toda chica Gryffindor lo sabía! Incluso las chicas más timidas de Slytherin estarían de acuedo.

A Percy, porque era un puñetero engominado y pijo gafapasta (sin el pijo ni el dinero, pero ¡oye! Tenía las gafas y la actitud y eso contaba mucho). Tenía un palo metido en el culo y para él, ella era la "amiga sensata" de su hermano pequeño. Pero fea, bicho de biblioteca. Como si él fuera mejor o su novia una super estrella de cine (que no lo era, porque esa también tenía un jeto…).

Profirió un sonido grutal cuando se refugió en el hueco de las escaleras para esconderse de Molly. Siempre dispuesta a hacer y decir lo que uno tenía que hacer. Como si fuera su madre. Con Harry lo entendía ¿pero ella? Y su marido, siempre haciendo preguntas absurdas sobre _muggles_. A veces, se preguntaba si realmente apreciaba a los no-mágicos, porque muchas de sus preguntas, insultaban y ofendían más que las del pijo-rubio-platino-estúpido-y-corto-de-mente Draco Malfoy.

Luego apareció Charlie en su campo de visión desde el hueco de las escaleras. Iba corriendo en dirección al piso superior, en donde al parecer dos personas discutían. Y ella, solo supo beber un poco más de su vaso de vozka. Porque sí, la sabelotodo Hermione Granger estaba borracha y bebía vozka, pero al menos tenía un poco de decoro ¡y lo hacía en un vaso! No quería rebajarse a tener que beber a morro.

Porque no, ella así lo había decidido. Como que a Charlie le deberían meter en Azkaban por ir con aquellas camisetas tan ajustadas resaltando su musculatura que decían "se puede mirar pero no tocar". ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se podía tocar? O más bien, que solo podían tocar animales adorables o hermosas féminas. Y ella, lamentablemente, no pertenecía a ese último grupo.

¡Así que derechito a Azkaban! Por ir provocando y solo tener en cuenta a las top-model.

¡Joder! Que hasta los ratones de biblioteca como ella tenían sentimientos… Y no estaban ciegas, por cierto.

Cabreada, empezó a subir las escaleras, y se cruzó con Fleur. En unos días sería una Weasley más, así que Hermione decidió que la odiaba también. Por ser una jodida hermosura. Porque sus pechos eran perfectos y no como los de Hermione que eran pequeños y ya está. Porque no había más. Eran pechos, eran pequeños y sin ningún atributo hipnotizante heredado de su abuela (que había que ver cómo era el abuelo, para que acabara todo así).

Siguió subiendo las escaleras y el vaso resbaló de sus manos. La botella seguía bien sujeta en la otra, pero el mundo le empezaba a dar vueltas. Y decidió que necesitaba sentarse o tumbarse ¡o algo! Pero lo necesitaba.

Y fue, deambulando, hasta la habitación más cercana, en donde estaba el último de los Weasleys, el peor de todos, con aire enfadado y también algo borracho. Pero seguía teniendo eso que lo hacía deseable. Esa pinta macarra de músico de rock gamberro, sexy, poderoso… Cuando apareció en Hogwarts para visitar a Harry incluso eclipsó a Digorry y a Krum.

Porque era una novedad, porque era un chico malo con corazón bueno. Porque tenía un trabajo excitante y peligroso. Porque esa melena rebelde marcó hondo en todas las chicas hormonazas de Hogwarts. Sí, todas, incluida ella, Hermione Granger. Y encima, sospechaba que no iba a ser tan galante y caballeroso como Krum, quien la consideraba demasiado "pura, casta e inocente" como para hacerle nada.

¿Y quién era ahora la casta, pura e inocente, jodido jugador de Quidditch? Hermione sentía su mundo girar y volverse loco mientras Bill la observaba interrogante y ella le lanzaba una de esas miradas entre furiosas, indignadas y deseosas. ¡Sí! Porque Hermione también tenía a una pequeña fiera en su interior.

- ¿Quieres?- le ofreció la botella de vozka y siguió estática, mientras le observaba y pensaba que era una putada que aquel hombre estuviera comprometido y que en breves se casara. Le parecía una putada muy grande, teniendo en cuenta que lo había pillado cambiándose de ropa y estaba solo con los pantalones.

Él sonrió y aceptó. Seguro que pensaba que Hermione, la estrecha y pura Hermione, no le haría nada. Que daba igual si hubiera estado Ginny o su propia madre. ¡Ja! Pues se equivocaba mucho, porque Hermione era lista y lo sabía. Sabía que no la tenía en cuenta. Muy bien, había que aprovechar las posibilidades.

Y como estaba borracha y su cordura anulada (porque si no lo hubiera estado, nada más aparecer en el umbral de la puerta hubiera huido sonrojada), se le quedó mirada embobado mientras él se tomaba un trago, dos, tres… le devolvió la botella y ella lo recibió como invitación para quedarse y sentarse en la cama a seguir bebiendo. Por que sí, los borrachos eran así y ella estaba decidida a ir adelante con su descabellado plan.

Sabía que después se arrepentiría, pero le daba igual. Ella quería probarlo y quizá, si tenía suerte, Krum debaja de tratarla como la dulce y delicada Hermione. Sí, pensaba en Krum y no en Ron, porque este era un crío mimado y maleducado. Y poco inteligente, y llano y simple. Y ella no quería eso.

No se sorprendió cuando Bill (quien no se había terminado de cambiar, para placer de Hermione) se sentó a su lado y en silencio, empezaron a beber.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Es casta hasta el matrimonio?- preguntó Hermione con burla.

- ¿Tú no?- evitó contestar él. Hermione en otra ocasión se hubiera callado. Pero tenía mucho vozka en sangre y estaba bastante irritada con todos los Weasleys y todos los que se iban a unir a su clan próximamente.

- ¿Yo? Eso es algo totalmente arcaico y pasado de moda. ¿Y si no te gusta lo devuelves después de la boda?- inquirió.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo hubiera esperado de ti?- se sorprendió. Y Hermione se enfureción. ¿Sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Hermione tiene fantasías sexuales? ¿Esa triste sabelotodo? ¡Imposible! Ella estaba decidida a sacarle de su error, palabra de persona alcoholizada.

- ¿Ya, eh? Como soy una fea rata de biblioteca… -se quejó. Se encaró con él y lo tiró encima de la cama y se sentó sobre su pelvis. Sí, ella le había hecho eso, porque él tampoco estaba muy lúcido que digamos. Había bebido, había querido hacerlo con su chica y esta se había negado y habían discutido. Pero la erección de Bill seguía allí y Hermione, a través de sus finos pantalones de verano la notaba. Y eso la excitaba. Le dio la botella a Bill y se apartó el pelo de la cara. De paso, le apartó también el pelo de la cara a Bill y le miró a los ojos, entre divertida y enfadada.- Supongo que esto no te lo esperabas.

- Ciertamente, no…- contestó él. Entonces, intentó apartarla de él.- Estás muy borracha, Hermione.

Pero cuando le puso la mano en el torax topó con sus pechos. ¡Ajá! Los pechos de Hermione eran pequeños, pero eran. Y estaban allí, y ahora mismo, los tocaba Bill.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella, traviesa. Luego volvió a torcer el gesto.- Tú también estás borracho ¿no? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Pues los problemas eran muchos. Para empezar, que Hermione realmente no sabía si quería que fuera Bill el primero (aunque estaba tan excitada y Bill era tan… Bill… definitivamente, debía ser el primero), para seguir que él se iba a casar en pocos días (pero con Fleur, ¿quién se iba a creer que hubiera podido estar con la sabelotodo? Así que a efectos prácticos, también quedaba anulado aquel contra) y para terminar él no sabía si realmente quería hacerlo (pero Hermione se movía sobre su pelvis, sobre su erección y él le estaba tocando los pechos desde hacía un buen rato, eso ¿contaba para la anulación?).

Bueno, y luego estaban esas nimiedades de las dudas, las inseguridades, el ser una experiencia completamente nueva para ella, a pesar de que numerosas películas y libros le habían mostrado una pequeña parte de ese erótico mundo. Pero como Hermione estaba borracha y Bill también, carecían de importancia, sobre todo, si el arrebatador pelirrojo decidía que era él quien iba a tomar las riendas.

Y la tumbó sobre la cama y ella pudo verle mejor y constatar, que la tableta de Bill no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Charlie. Y no quiso mandarle a Azkaban como su hermano porque le podía tocar. ¡Le estaba tocando! Y eso ya era algo que era más que gustoso.

- Quítate la camiseta- ordenó él. Y ella obedeció, y después, echó los brazos hacia atrás y se quedó, expectante. ¿A que Fleur no podía hacer eso? Seguramente, ella llevara siempre sujetador y eso suponía un paso más y una oportunidad más para rajarse.

- ¿Estás segura?- volvió a repetir Bill. Hermione no contestó, sino que se incorporó un poco y dejó que los labios de ella y él se encontraran con un pequeño roce.

- Ahora o nunca- le respondió.

Por que sí, si vacilaban más, no pasaría nada. Y ya de sentirse mal por las estupideces que estaba haciendo (porque luego se reprimiría por descarada), al menos que hubiera algo por lo que arrepentirse _de verdad_.

Todas las fantasías que tenía sobre Bill fueron nubladas y opacadas por el Bill de verdad. El Bill furioso, que necesitaba desahogarse. Fuego puro. Sus besos quemaban, mordía con suavidad, recorría con su lengua el cuello de Hermione y con sus poderosas manos iba deshaciendose del pantalón veraniego de la joven.

Y entonces quedó completamente desnuda ante él. Y él, se la bebió con su mirada.

- No me pareces fea, nada fea- declaró. Y viniendo del hombre que se iba a casar con la pseudo-veela eso era todo un cumplido. Hermione se rió y empezó la fiesta porque él se estaba desnudando, delante de ella, creando expectación.

Luego, se inclinó suavemente sobre su cuerpo, sin aplastarla y volvió a repartir besos allí donde podía, en su boca, en la línea de su mandíbula, detrás de la oreja, por el cuello, entre sus pechos, bajando por su ombligo, en la zona interior de sus músculos, y finalmente, en su entrepierna.

Cuando la lengua de Bill se deslizó, fresca y húmeda, entre los pliegues de su órgano, ella respondió con un estremecimiento de placer. Se quedó boquiabierta y los ojos como platos mientras aquel torrente de sensaciones nunca vividas, mientras ella se aferraba a las sábanas y su cuerpo se arqueaba y sus piernas se abrían aún más, permitiendo más movilidad a Bill.

Y por unos momentos se olvidó de todo.

Estaba jadeante cuando él retiró su lengua e introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior, juguetón. Él se inclinó un poco hacia delante y le dirigió una sonrisa agradable y confiada. Ella, estaba bastante descolocada como para sonreírle también. Si creía que antes estaba excitada, aquello no tenía ni punto de comparación. Luego, cuando introdujo un tercer dedo, ella ya estaba expectante, receptora… necesitaba algo más y su cuerpo se lo pedía.

- Bill… -pronunció su nombre con necesidad, con súplica, y él la besó justo debajo de la oreja, produciéndole una nueva oleada de excitación.

- Lo sé- le susurró él. Y entonces, mientras la besaba nuevamente con pasión y ardor, comenzó a introducirse en ella lentamente. Al principio lo notó duro, pero también suave y algo resbaladizo. Seguramente, sino estuviera en ese estado tal de confusión se hubiera preguntado cómo lo habría hecho, pero en esos momentos, solo estaba expectante. No sabía qué esperar.

- Relájate- pidió él con una voz dulce y grutal. Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, él la volvió a lamer justo en el cuello, mientras repartía algún que otro mordisco casual que no esperaba, y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de forma que sus piernas y su cuerpo deseaban a Bill.

Él comenzó lentamente a moverse. Dentro, muy dentro y casi afuera, pero no del todo. Hemrione flipaba en colores y casi lamentaba estar en ese estado tan irreal. Si no hubiera estado borracha ni bebida ni nada parecido, seguramente aquello le hubiera parecido muchísimo mejor. Y eso, era algo difícil de creer.

Entonces, ella quiso estar arriba. Aún dentro de él, hicieron el cambio, con lo que el pene erecto de Bill rozó zonas a las que antes no tenía tan buen acceso y que eran muchísimo más sensibles. Y Hermione descubrió que era muchísimo más divertido estar arriba, moviendo sus caderas arriba, abajo, hacia un lado, hacia el otro, en círculos, cambiando de ritmo, mientras debajo de ella tenía al increíblemente sexy William Weasley para ella sola.

Y eso, unido al roce de su propio cabello por su espalda, las caricias y los dedos de él que jugaban con sus pequeños pechos y sus duros pezones, hacía que tuviera ganas de más y más. Y luego, notó las manos de Bill en su trasero, que acariciaban y luego, la ayudaban a dirigir el movimiento.

Luego, súbitamente, él cambió su actitud. No quería más juegos, quería ahora explorar su propio placer y la cogió fuertemente, para volverla a poner debajo y empezó a penetrarla con firmeza y fuerza. Ella se abrazó a su cuerpo mientas sus piernas rodeaban la cadera de él, permitiendo un paso más amplio. Sentía cómo el pene de Bill entraba y salía, y con cada movimiento, cada escalofrío de placer que los afectaba a ambos.

- Oh, sí… -podía sentir en su oreja cada aliento que Bill le dedicaba al tiempo que ella emitía gemidos de placer que iban aumentando. Súbitamente, él la volvió a besar con fuerza y ella, se dejó ir por aquel placer mientras sentía el contacto con su piel, el roce de sus pezones con su pecho y los calambres que inundaban todo su cuerpo con increíble exquisitez.

- Dios mío, amor hermoso- consiguió decir Hermione justo cuando Bill la envestía por última vez y permanecía dentro de ella, mientras notaba cómo los jugos de ambos se juntaban y mezclaban.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Diooosss…- contestó ella. Seguía alucinada. Ya no estaba mareada por el alcohol, sino por todo aquello que iba a pasar. Él, con la varita, realizó varios conjuros mientras lo limpiaba todo y empezaba a vestirse. Hermione permaneció allí, desnuda, tendida, alucinando…

- ¿No te vas a vestir?- preguntó él. Ella, confundida, observó a su alrededor. No sabía cómo, pero su propia ropa estaba esparcida por la habitación. Por un lado estaba sus bragas, debajo de la cama, su pantalón, al lado de la entrada (llegaría allí después de que Bill lo arrojara con fuerza) y su camiseta, justo en el otro lado del habitáculo.

Se levantó, aún tambaleante y empezó a vestirse lentamente. Bill se acercó a ella y conjuró diferentes hechizos para ayudarla a adecentarla. Ambos se miraron, aún había algo de alcohol en sus sangres (y ella se sentía perezosa, hambrienta y sedienta), pero eran más conscientes de lo que había ocurrido.

- Creo que…- cogió de nuevo la botella de vozka y dubitativa, pensó en lo próximo que haría.- No sé, ya veré- quizá fuera a seguir bebiendo e intentaría olvidarse un poco de todo. Planear algo para cuando terminara de buscar los Horcruxes con Harry y buscar a Krum… o intentar que Fleur y Bill fracasaran. O irse por ahí y conocer gente nueva. Lo que se decía práctica de campo para no parecer tan podidamente paleta e insignificante.

Él la miró con preocupación.

- Esto no se puede repetir, lo sabes ¿no?- declaró él, con una voz inusualmente seria. Hermione le miró seria y tomó otro trago de vozka.

- Ya, ya…- Y de nuevo, la puntuación de Bill en su lista personal de los Weasleys más odiados, subió a lo más alto.

Por recordarle que aquella magnífica experiencia nunca se volvería a repetir.

**(·)---&---(·)**

_¿Hermione no pega con alguien mucho mas hot que Ron? (y ya de paso, más inteligente…) Y no digo que Ron sea mal chaval ni nada de eso, pero lo veo un poco… no sé, no está a la altura de Hermione. _

_En fin, tenía ganas de escribir un Hermione (acosadora) por Bill (oportunista), xD._

_Ubicado en el séptimo libro antes de la boda de el roquero macarrilla con la rubiales estirada (no me cae muy bien Fleur ¿no?). Si hubiera pasado esto, fijo que la historia hubiera tenido un final diferente._

_No sé, un Hermione x Krum o algo así… _

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado_

_¡Besos!_


End file.
